


Found Family

by AlecWrites



Series: Futakuchi Week 2020 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Different Team, M/M, Next Generation Captains (Haikyuu!!)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27942329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecWrites/pseuds/AlecWrites
Summary: different team aunext gen captainsday 7!
Relationships: Futakuchi Kenji/Kozume Kenma
Series: Futakuchi Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035918
Kudos: 11





	Found Family

**Author's Note:**

> different team au  
> next gen captains   
> day 7!

2 weeks and Kenji was really starting to get really comfortable here. Nekoma was a last minute decision on his part. Tokyo, another big change he had to consider. But he didn't regret it. Everyone on the team was such a personality. Some people that Kenji found himself completely inseparable. Kenma Kozume became that person, someone he couldn’t seem to leave alone. Usually, it was the other way around. Usually, people stuck to Kenji like glue, a permanent zit that never went away. Not that Kenji actually considered those people badly, he loved being social or talking to anyone who was willing to talk to him. But now he was the one being annoying. Kenma didn’t seem to like Kenji, and that  _ bothered  _ him terribly because Kenji  _ liked _ Kenma, and some he was determined to make friends.

“Wanna practice with me later?” Kenji had asked Kenma after practice, they were headed off campus, headed home for the day. He thought maybe Kenma would meet him at the park by the school for a little practice. 

“Not really,” Kenma had said, walking away but not before waving to Kenji. At least he waved. Kuroo appeared beside him then, throwing his arm around Kenji’s shoulders. 

“Don’t take that personally! Kenma doesn’t really like volleyball all that much,” Kuroo explains, Kenji blanks at that. 

“Then why does he play?” Kenji asked, Kuroo looked at Kenma’s back as he walked away and shrugged. 

“Try and talk to him about things that he likes, you won’t get him to shut up!” Kuroo laughed, patting Kenji’s shoulder and running to catch up to Kenma. The blond didn’t even look up to Kuroo. 

-

“Did Kenji ask about me?” Kenma asked, pausing his game momentarily. 

“Maybe you should just stop pretending you don’t like him, it’s making him discouraged.” Kenma could hear the frown in Kuroo’s voice. 

“He wouldn’t like me, I’m not gonna lead him on just for him to be disappointed,” Kenma shook his head, pressing play on his game once again. 

-

The next day, Futakuchi took Kuroo’s advice. 

“Hey Kenma!” Kenji greets Kenma in front of the school as he’s walking onto the campus. Kenma looked up, away from his PSP for a moment. His eyes widened slightly upon seeing Kenji, he was going to ask about it but decided against it. 

“Morning,” Kenma mumbles and Kenji smiles. 

“Ooh! What are you playing today?” Kenji asked, peering over to see the screen. 

“It’s a new Zelda game,” Kenma explained.

“Is it good? Hard? RPG?” Kenji asked, watching the way Kenma manipulated the buttons. 

“RPG?” Kenma asked without looking up. 

“Uh yeah...role-playing game?” Kenji paused. 

“No, i know what it is, why do you know?” Kenma asked, pausing his game to look up at Kenji. 

“I play games sometimes too, just not at school,” Kenji explained, looking down at Kenma. His expression didn’t change. And in the past couple weeks he learned that this was Kenma’s thinking face, or processing face. WHatever you want to call it.

“It’s pretty hard, it’s just because I like to change the difficulty setting, the boss inside the main hall is the worst. I’ve been having to frame to increase my attack power, everytime I go in, he kills me.” Kenma begins to explain, as he moves through the halls of the school. 

“Damn that sucks, each time you fight the boss does it increase any of your stats, or no because you lose?” Kenji asked, looking over Kenma's shoulders. Kenma seemed to stop, he looked at Kenji with a surprised expression. 

“I mean I get to keep the experience from the battle, but nothing else beneficial.” Kenma shrugged, and Kenji finally felt like he was getting somewhere. 

Kenji continued this streak, and it wasn’t just with Kenma. But Nekoma itself. He couldn’t believe how well they flowed together. It was smooth, and Kenma had started to toss Kenji in the rotation depending on it. He was getting used to Kenma’s tosses, and Kenma had pulled him aside once, to ask how he liked them. Of course, they didn’t always depend on Kenji, not with Kuroo and Yaku on the team. Yaku was a total powerhouse, and kinda scary but Kenji liked that about him. Kenji felt like he had a real team here, with people who were easy to get along with. And a cute blond setter who enjoyed talking to him about games, and volleyball if the mood struck. It was surprising that he was considering Date Tech, thinking how he would have never had this experience, developed this small crush, and found a family.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated!!


End file.
